


Can you see the same stars I see?

by Chatpocalypse



Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alien AU, But Grian is a human, DON'T SHIP THE PEOPLE, Fluff and Angst, Grian no, Hahahah sorry for not posting, Hurt/Comfort, May have ships, Mumbo doesn't know what pandas or bamboo is, Mumbo is an alien, My brain has died, Villagers speaking english is terrifying, Will have angst, Xisuma is also an alien, Xisuma is still admin, don't tell anyone, just the characters, soft babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatpocalypse/pseuds/Chatpocalypse
Summary: Grian opened the door, expecting to see one of the other hermits standing around somewhere, but instead he was greeted by a massive metal pod buried partially in the dirt. It had flashing red lights on it and all of a sudden the door opened with a gush of steam.Alien AU for Hermitcraft season seven with quite a bit of angst, haha
Relationships: Grian & Xisumavoid, Grian & mumbo jumbo, Mumbo Jumbo & Xisumavoid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Landings and confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I haven't posted in a good while- well damn
> 
> I'm so sorry for not posting I'll post something for the other fics soon-  
> Meanwhile, enjoy this one!

Thud.

That was the first thing that Grian heard that morning. A big, loud thud coming from outside of his mansion. There weren’t many things that could thud outside, but he had a slight suspicion that Iskallman was on the loose again.

He brushed his hair slightly (though not too much, Iskall never really paid close attention to his appearance), and put on his clothes and elytra. He opened the door, expecting to see one of the other hermits standing around somewhere, but instead he was greeted by a massive metal pod buried partially in the dirt. It had flashing red lights on it and all of a sudden the door opened with a gush of steam.

“Ugh…” A tall humanoid creature crawled out of the pod.

Grian got a good look at the creature. It seemed to be male, with a shiny black mustache. He had long red antennae sprouting from his head, crimson webbed ears and a long, hand shaped tail. He saw his eyes make contact with his, and immediately he collapsed. Grian flew over swiftly to grab the creature before he hit the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey! Hey, please wake up! Please don’t be dead!”

Mumbo slowly started to open his eyes. Urgh… what happened? All of a sudden it came rushing back to him: Him being kicked out of his planet, the crash, the man coming to grab him… oh wait. He sat upright in a flash and looked around. He was in a little ditch in the room, filled with traders who were selling strange primitive goods. The room was strangely comforting, dark yet soothing with the deep teal as an accent. 

From what he’s seen of this world, which really hasn’t been much, the inhabitants are primitive but still have a better sense of style than of his home world, which wasn’t surprising, to be honest. His homeworld literally was mostly grey, with the other people being the only colour there was. For a second there, his mind drifted back to his friends, but then he waved it away. They were the reason he was here.

“Hey, you ok?” He heard the creature say. Did they speak the same language?

“Um… yes. Maybe. I don’t know?” Mumbo questioned.

“Woah, ok, you speak. You actually speak.” The creature seemed to have a confused smile on his face, which was fair.

He saw the creature look around and then rush over to a greenish box and search through it. The creature grabbed something out and rushed back over to him.

“Maybe I should take him to X… maybe he’d know something about this…” The creature muttered under his breath as he wrapped something around his arm, “Anyways, I’ve wrapped some cloth around your arm because you were bleeding. What’s your name anyways?” 

“My name? It’s Mumbo…” He smiled slightly, “What is your name then?” 

“Oh, I’m Grian. You can call me G though if you want.”

Mumbo went and looked at him properly for the first time, and got a massive shock. The jumper- the hair- oh gosh he looked just like… him, except without some things… Mumbo backed away slowly. How could he trust this guy now… he looked almost identical to him...

“Are you ok?” Grian asked him politely. He even sounded like him…

He put his hand up against his face and traced one of the scars on his cheek. It hurt like hell, but it calmed him down. Only a little bit, but still, any amount of calm was good right now. He got up and excused himself for a minute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Had he done something wrong?

That was the first question that rose to Grian’s head when the other had gone outside. He just tried to help… maybe he accidentally did something that was offensive to him? Maybe he said something? He sat down where the man was sitting previously, and realised that the seat wasn’t warm at all. Huh…

A few minutes later, he saw Mumbo walk back in, autumn leaves all scattered through his hair and another scratch on his arm.

“W-what are those terrifying black and white creatures…?” Mumbo asked politely, but a bit shaken.

“Huh?” Grian temporarily forgot that the other was not from here, and wouldn’t know what pandas are, but then remembered, “Oh! You’re talking about the pandas, are you? Big, fluffy, eats bamboo?”

“Bam… boo? Is that the tall green sticks?” Wow, he really wasn’t from around here. 

“Yeah,” Grian called him over, “Can I see the cut on your arm?”

The other tentatively walked towards him, a bit of hesitation seeming to ease with every step. The man was still shaking, and right when he wrapped the cloth around his arm, he caught Mumbo flinching at his touch.

“Is everything ok?” Grian asked, not wanting to push, but worried that he’s making the other uncomfortable in some way.

“I’m… fine.” Mumbo answered, clearly not wanting to go into whatever was the issue.

“Ok then, if you insist...” He focused back onto wrapping up his arm, “There, done.”

He saw a small, genuine smile appear under the mustache of the other, who then got up and went over to one of the villagers that Grian was keeping in his house. The man tried talking to them, not knowing that they can’t speak the same language (He did try to teach them how to speak once, it was terrifying). Mumbo kept going around to each and every one of them and tried to see if they would talk back. Thankfully, none of them did, but Mumbo just seemed to be sad and confused at why they would only grunt at him. Grian encouraged him over to the door.

“Hey, how about I give you a little tour? Take you to meet some other people?” Grian asked him with a grin on his face.

“Others? Others like you?” Mumbo seemed to frown a little bit.

“Yeah!” Grian exclaimed, “Hey, it’ll be fun!”

“Oh… ok, I guess I can.” Grian grinned, grabbed Mumbo’s lovely red tie, and pulled Mumbo out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian takes Mumbo to see Xisuma with him. Mistakes were made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha lmao I didn't post in over a week. 
> 
> I posted some art for this au on my deviantart, go check it out! https://www.deviantart.com/eeveedoodles/art/Wake-me-up-when-it-s-all-over-850789976

Mumbo had never seen such a beautiful thing in his life.

According to Grian, they were called honey blocks, and according to him, they were sticky but probably the best thing about this world so far. Oh goodness, if he could go back to his own world (and bring the honey blocks), he could probably get up to emerald tier… at least, he could have if he hadn't been banished by his own… no, he wouldn’t think about him, that little traitor. 

Grian was apparently taking him to see someone called X. He had a friend that he would call X as a nickname when he was younger, but then him and his brother both got banished from there because apparently they had both taught themselves the forbidden language. He was surprised hearing that, because X and his brother never really got along at all. They absolutely wouldn’t get along for long enough to learn a whole language.

They had just exited X’s nether portal (something both of these worlds actually shared), and Mumbo was busy prodding the honey blocks when he heard his name get said by a familiar voice behind him. It couldn’t be...

“Is that really you, Mumbo?” He turned around to face someone wearing a strider themed helmet and outfit. Wait a minute… was he…?

“Huh?” Mumbo saw Grian swivel around to face him and the strider masked man, “X? First of all, where did you come from? Second, do you know him?”

“Come inside, both of you.” X told them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grian did not expect to find out that Xisuma was not actually human. I mean, sure, he wore a helmet and armor everywhere and never took it off, even if it was a boiling hot day and he was surely sweating in it (which now that he thinks about it, he might not even have been sweaty), but really? The admin of Hermitcraft? Is Ex also an alien too, or is he adopted? Grian’s thoughts were spinning round in circles.

When X invited both of them inside, Grian was a bit confused about how he’d known who Mumbo was, mostly. Then, as they were wandering through the hallways, Grian thought that he’d come to the truth: X’s admin powers let him know whoever was in a specific radius from him. They all went into the living room and X told both him and Mumbo to wait here while he made them some nice warm hot chocolates.

“What’re hot chocolates?” Mumbo had asked softly.

“Oh! They’re these sweet drinks! You’ll probably find it to be nice… probably.” Grian explained.

“I’ll fill them up with marshmallows as well.” Xisuma told both of them as he left the room.

Grian had seen Mumbo’s face fill with confusion as he left the room, “Marshmallows are like sweet clouds for your mouth.” 

Around five minutes later, Grian saw someone enter the room while he was talking to Mumbo. For a second he thought it was X, but then did a double take at the person… or alien. He looked similar to Mumbo with the antennae and webbed ears, but they were green, and… he also had X’s suit on and was carrying a tray of hot chocolates. He looked over at Mumbo and thought that he was just as shocked as he was, yet when the guy put the tray down Mumbo immediately ran up to him, tears streaking down his bandaged cheeks, and hugged him.

“I… X… You got exiled… thought you’d died…” Mumbo stuttered through sobs.

“I’m so sorry… I tried to find a way to communicate to you guys, all my friends, but I couldn’t.” Was this… really what X looked like?

“X?” Grian started but then realised that he didn’t know what to say past that.

The man turned and looked at him, a small guilty smile on his face, “Yeah… I’m sorry I never told any of you… just please don’t tell anyone else… please.”

Grian was too shocked to do anything but nod his head. That was half an hour ago, and he’s still shocked. X had let them both stay the night, probably so he can see his “new best friend Mumbo” some more, and it would be rude if he didn’t let Grian stay as well… damn it X, he wanted to be the one to take Mumbo around, show him the world. He wanted to see the shock on his face when he saw a mooshroom for the first time, when he tried out elytra for the first time… stupid X…

Grian suddenly heard a knocking sound on the door of the room he was staying in, and wiped a few stray tears away, “Come in, I guess…”

The door opened and in came… the person he was least wanting to see right now, Xisuma, “Hey, Grian, just wanted to check up on how… wait, are you ok? Why’re you crying?”

“I wasn’t crying!” Grian snarked at him loudly.

X started to approach him. He tried to block the space, but instead, he felt arms wrap around him. Grian jumped, slightly startled at the coldness of his hands, but then realised who was hugging him. He tried to squirm out of it, but X’s grip was too good. He was like a trapped animal, wanting to leave but unable to.

“C-can you let go of me…” Grian grunted, and to his surprise X did let go of him.

X looked at him for a few moments, enough time for Grian to realise that X had put his helmet back on, “Are you sure you’re ok? I… I do understand that… that the fact that I’ve been lying to you all…”

“What? You can’t think of anything else that’d be upsetting at all?” Grian snapped, “Not… the fact that I perhaps wanted to be the person who Mumbo trusted most? Ever since I joined you guys here, I’ve felt a bit like… left out. I still don’t have many people I talk to often, especially compared to all of you… I was sort of hoping that this’d... help that…”

“Gri…” X tried to comfort him, “Even though we don’t talk often, it doesn’t mean we don’t want to! We just... all have projects we need to do… I’m sorry if I was…”

Grian let out a sigh of defeat, “No, no. I was being selfish… I shouldn’t have lashed out at you. I’m gonna take a walk.”

“Oh… ok. See you in a bit, then?”

Grian got up from his bed, and left the room. A single, frail tear slid down his cheek as he left the building for now. The sun was still high, yet his spirits were low.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and a comment! It absolutely makes my day


End file.
